Reencuentro
by Rocker Lullaby
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocieron a lo siete años. Solo una semana. Pero ellos se recordaron por siempre. Diez años después, Bella ya se ha ido de Forks y ha regresado, al igual que Edward. ¿Revivirá su amistad? Y si lo hace, ¿será solo eso? ¿O algo más? [Lo dejaré en "T" por si las dudas] [Cualquier cosa que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama es mía]
1. Prólogo: El Primer Encuentro

**N/A: Estoy segura de que alguien ya tuvo esta idea antes, pero no le puso fin. Solo que no recuerdo quién. Era de un fanfic, creo. Si alguien lo sabe, infórmeme para poder dar los créditos.**

* * *

Bella POV

_Diez años antes…_

—¿Tu qué haces aquí? —pregunté, mirando sospechosamente al niño. No fue fácil, pues era bonito. Tenía el cabello naranja, pero no lo que mis padres llamaban "pelirrojo zanahoria" (llamaban así a la vecina), era más castaño y rubio. También tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes. Tuve problemas para dejar de mirarlos, pero por fin pude continuar con mi mirada acusadora—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Hasta donde yo estaba enterada, nadie sabía de mi escondite. Era un pequeño claro, una pradera con forma de un perfecto círculo, repleto de flores, violetas y blancas, también, aunque el color no me gustara especialmente, amarillas, que sin embargo congeniaban bien con el resto. Lo que más me llamó la atención hace un mes —cuando mis padres anunciaron su "devorvio", cuando hui al bosque por la horrorosa idea que dejáramos a papá—, fue que el prado tenía muchas lianas con hojas a su alrededor, cerrando el círculo perfecto que era. Un genial escondite.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —repetí al niño bonito.

Estaba medio oculto entre las sombras.

—Te seguí. —contestó simplemente, recostándose a mi lado. Estaba justo en el centro del prado, conmigo.

El niño era bonito, y no quería enfadarme con él, así que le pregunté su nombre—: ¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestioné.

—¿Y tú? —me preguntó él.

—Tu primero —le insté.

—Edward.

—Isabella. Te diré Eddie —le informé.

Eddie arrugó la nariz.

—No me gusta Eddie.

Pensé un momento.

—Mientras tú no me digas Isabella u otra cosa, solo Bella, yo no te diré Eddie, o de cualquier manera que no te guste —razoné.

Caviló un instante.

—Muy bien. Dime Edward.

Me levanté como impulsada por un resorte (me dijo mamá que era una cosa de metal enroscada que formada como un tubito, que rebotaba), me levanté, y le tendí la mano. Él la aceptó, pero no me dejó ayudarlo a levantarlo, Edward lo hizo solo. Aunque no soltó mi mano.

—Ahora somos mejores amigos, Edward… —me callé, al darme cuenta de que no sabía su apellido.

—Cullen.

Miré solemnemente sus ojos verdes resplandecientes, y con toda la seriedad del mundo, musité—: Yo soy Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, y ahora somos mejores amigos.

Edward se fue una semana después de eso.

Y yo jamás lo olvidé.

* * *

**Es el prefacio, así que es corto. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ****_Review-en_**** o como sea que se le llame. Lo dejaré en hagan reviews si les gustó. Adiós.**

**Actualizaré tan pronto como tenga el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero hacerlos de un largo decente. xD**


	2. 1:Reencuentro

**Bueno, ¡hola! Hoy vine a actualizar. Espero que alguien lo lea… :3**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_En la actualidad…_

—Angela… No, Angela, no lo haré. —Estaba al teléfono con Angela Weber, mi mejor amiga desde hace un año, cuando regresé a Forks, quién intentaba convencerme de hacer parte del comité de bienvenida. No veía el sentido en eso, desde que ni ella misma era parte de el—. Angela… Te diré que —propuse con una idea en mente—. Si tú te inscribes al comité de bienvenida el resto del año, esperando a cualquier desafortunado que dé con nuestro pueblo en medio de la nada, yo recibiré a UNA de las personas que POSIBLEMENTE llegué ESTE AÑO. Solo una, solo una vez.

Pareció pensárselo, y llegar a la conclusión de que no llegaría a nada más por mi parte. Cuando habló, pude escuchar la sonrisa en su cara.

—Muy bien, Bella. ¡Ahora tenemos recomendaciones del director para la universidad de nuestra elección!

Su comentario me descolocó un poco.

—¿Y porque no comenzaste con…? —ella colgó antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración.

No tenía ni idea en lo que me había metido.

**Edward POV**

Ella podría haberse ido. Ella podría no querer ser mi amiga de nuevo. Ella podría incluso haber muerto. Un indescriptible dolor me azotó al pensar en la sola idea.

Ella inclusive podría no reconocerme. De alguna manera, eso me dolía tanto como lo otro.

No, Bella me recordaría.

Ella seguía ahí y me recordaría. Me aseguraría de ello.

**Bella POV**

Pasaron un par de semanas, y por fin llegó el primer día de escuela. Cogí mis libros y los metí en mi mochila. Bajé las escaleras a troté y me preparé pan tostado y huevo revuelto.

Charlie ya se había ido, pero eso ya era rutina. Usualmente, cuando despertaba, él ya no estaba. Yo vivía aquí desde hace un año (por acuerdos entre mis padres, le tocaba a Charlie que viviera con él, porque él casi no me había visto en los últimos años), y había desarrollado una especie de rutina. Charlie y yo nos veíamos solo por las cenas, y ocasionalmente en la mañana.

Miré el reloj, y me apresuré a terminar mi desayuno, ya era hora de llegar, y por el comité en el que me había metido, aún tenía que ir a la oficina y buscar a mi pupila. Deseaba fervientemente que fuera una chica, tenía la esperanza de poder hablar mejor con ella de esa manera.

Llegué a la oficina, para encontrar a Angela y a la señora Cope mirando desesperadamente la puerta. Soltaron suspiros de alivio cuando llegué.

Angela, una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos café claro, también. Era alta, 1,80 por lo menos, pero más tarde ella me dijo que medía 1,85.

—¿No hay nadie más? —les pregunté extrañada.

—Todos dependen de ustedes niñas.

Por la forma en que dijo «todos» me hizo preguntarme en qué me estaba metiendo.

—¿A qué se refiere con «todos»? —le pedí educadamente.

—Son cinco, cariño. —Me miró compasivamente.

—Cinco —gemí.

—¿Cinco? —exclamó Angela.

Ella tampoco era muy sociable.

Me volteó a ver, suplicante—: ¿Me ayudarás?

Deambulé mi mirada por la sala. A mí me bastaba con uno, realmente, pero no tenía el corazón de decirle que no.

Suspiré.

—Si —murmuré.

Y justo en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron. Aun en verano, al abrir las puertas entraba una oleada fresca. O la sentía fresca al ser de Phoenix.

Supongo que era demasiado pedir que hubiera seis chicas nuevas y ni un solo chico, pensé al ver a los recién llegados.

Encaminando el grupo, iba un chico, alto y fornido, lo que me hizo encogerme, era alto, casi dos metros, por lo que calculaba. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro. Muy musculoso. Tenía ojos azules, y su cara, discordante con su imponente cuerpo, era infantil, propensa a sonreír.

A su lado, el abrazaba a una chica. Su cabello era rubio dorado, su cara, sus facciones, de una belleza espectacular, su figura, escultural. Su cabello, por lo que veía desde mi lugar, le llagaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos no decepcionaban, eran de un color azul oscuro, casi violetas. Ella se veía alta, casi tanto como Angela, pero usaba tacones, así que medía veinte centímetros menos que quién la abrazaba. Parecían ser novios.

Continué a examinar a la siguiente pareja. Había otro chico y otra chica detrás de ellos. La chica era pequeña, 1,50 con suerte, era menuda y delicada. Llevaba el cabello en punta y muy corto, era negro. Sus ojos eran marrones oscuro.

A su lado, con un brazo sobre sus hombros, había un chico rubio de tono miel, no tan alto como el otro chico, unos centímetros menos. Tenía ojos cafés. Tampoco era tan musculoso como el otro, pero lo era.

Y todos ellos eran hermosos. Y pálidos.

Noté que había otro tras ellos, me pareció extraño que llegaran todos a la vez. Lo reconocí. El que estaba detrás cumplía con los requisitos anteriores. Hermoso y pálido. Tenía unos atrayentes ojos verdes, del tipo del que es difícil apartar la vista. En comparación con los otros chicos, él era pequeño, pero en realidad era alto y con músculos definidos. Tenía un cabello desordenado, de un color que hace diez años no supe definir, color bronce.

—Ed… Edward. —Nadie escuchó mi murmullo, Angela era la más cercana, y como la señora Cope, estaba comiendo con la mirada a los nuevos chicos. Solo que Angela tuvo la decencia de bajar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, mientras que a la señora quería gritarle «¿No le parece demasiado joven para usted?» cuando pasó la mirada sobre Edward.

_Edward…_ Podía no ser el, y quedaría como tonta si daba un paso al frente diciendo: ¿Cómo estuviste estos diez años? O tal vez lo era y no me recordaba. Quiero decir, solo nos conocimos una semana y no nos volvimos a ver. Hasta ahora.

Había días en los que pensaba en cómo nos volveríamos a ver. Y como lo recibiría. Algunos días, los de confianza, pensaba que lo vería por la calle, y le daría un beso, el cual el correspondería. Otras veces era él quien me besaba. Algunas veces le echaba en cara cuanto lo extrañé, y él me consolaba diciendo que no se iría, otras veces lo repetía, pero él no sabía de lo que hablaba. A veces pensaba que el aparecería en mi puerta.

Pero las más dolorosas eran cuando despertaba de un sueño con Edward, y corría al claro, pensando que él me estaría esperando allí.

Y no estaba.

**Edward POV**

Entramos. Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie como de costumbre, y Jasper hacia lo suyo con Alice. Yo iba detrás de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. Al entrar, el calor alivio un poco los escalofríos que traía desde que salimos del auto, pero estaba acostumbrado a ellos desde que nos mudamos desde Alaska.

Allí había tres personas, una señora sentada detrás del mostrador, con un gafete que rezaba "Sra. Cope", apoyadas en un extremo del mostrador, había dos chicas apoyadas, la más cercana a nosotros era alta, un poco más baja que yo, de cabello castaño claro, y ojos cafés claros.

Y a su lado… a su lado estaba… estaba ¿Bella? No podía estar seguro, ya que al vernos llegar se apretujó contra la pared. Pero era ella. Reconocía su cabello castaño oscuro, y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. Y su expresivo rostro.

A verla, pude ver el reconocimiento y la confusión en su rostro, y sonreí cuando advertí la posibilidad de que ella me reconoció.

—Mi Bella —murmuré bajo mi aliento.

Alice, mi hermana el duendecillo, me volteó a ver.

—¿Qué dijiste?

La miré fijamente. ¿Han escuchado de esa conexión telepática entre gemelos? Debe existir también entre mellizos, porque Alice y yo la poseíamos. Ella y yo no parecíamos mellizos porque teníamos distintos colores de cabello y ojos, pero lo éramos.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando comprendió quién era.

Era Bella.

Por fin.

* * *

**¡Espero que les guste! De nuevo, actualizaré cuando pueda. :D**


End file.
